Ehe alla Uchiha
by cupcakebtch
Summary: Was soll sie machen gefangen in einer Ehe die nicht wollte. Eine Schwiegermutter die sie nicht leiden kann, weil sie nicht unbedingt ein Kind bekommen möchte. Ihr einziger Trost ist das sich mit ihrem Ehemanne arrangiert hat. TentenxSasuke (Lemon)


Tenten ist eine Konoichi und verheiratet mit Sasuke Uchia den Shinobi den sie schon als Kind versprochen war. Er war auch nicht ihr Problem den sie haben sich schon früh an den Gedanken gewöhnt zu heiraten . Ihr Problem ist ihre Schwiegermutter die mit ihrer Lebenseinstellung nicht zufrieden ist.

Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag gewesen und die Abenddämmerung ist schon ein getreten als Tenten von einer längeren Mission wieder zurückkommt aber sie ist nicht Glücklich wieder in Konoha zu sein , denn sie wohnt bei ihren Schwiegereltern mit ihrem Ehemanne in einer Einliegerwohnung . Ihre Schwiegermutter ist nicht zufrieden mit ihr was Tenten immer zu spüren bekommt . Um in ihre Einliegerwohnung zu kommen muss sie durch das gemeinsame Wohn und Esszimmer gehen was aber aber das Reich ihrer Schwiegermutter ist. Sie ist fertig von der Mission und eine Konfrontation kann sie nicht gebrauchen.

Als sie das Haus betritt geht vorsichtig rein und versucht so leise wie möglich sich zu ihrer Einliegerwohnung zu schleichen. Sie schafft es unbemerkt von den Eingang in den Flur zu laufen doch sie läuft ihrer Schwiegermutter vor der Küche direkt in die Arme.

„Hallo tenten schön, dass du mal wieder da bist" sagt ihre Schwiegermutter streng.

„Ja schön dich auch zu sehen aber ich bin völlig fertig und würde mich gerne ausruhen."

Die Stimmung ist angespannt doch bevor es zu einem Streit kommt Sasuke plötzlich.

„Hallo tenten schön dich zu sehen aber du siehst müde aus" sagt er leicht besorgt.

„Ja ich bin auch eben erst in Konoha angekommen." Sagt tenten leicht erschöpft.

„Dann gehe dich ausruhen tenten" sagt er sanft und schenkt ihr ein lächeln.

„Ja das wollte ich auch gerade machen" sagt sie ebenfalls mit einen lächeln und geht in die Richtung ihrer Wohnung.

Als tenten weg ist .

„Was sollte das" fragt er seine Mutter angespannt.

„Sie ist deine Frau und ist kaum hier." Sagt sie ebenfalls mit einem angespannten Ton.

„Kein Wunder wie sie von dir behandelt wird alles was du von ihr willst ist ein Enkelkind."

„Du könntest dir auch ein wenig Mühe geben."

„Misch dich bitte nicht ein" sagt er und verschwindet aus dem Haus. Doch statt trainieren zu gehen geht er zu seinen Schlafzimmer Fenster und klopft sanft bis sie das Fenster öffnet. Er klettert darauf sofort rein.

„Sasuke ich bin wirklich müde mein Schatz" sagt sie und gibt ihn einen Kuss.

„Ich hatte in letzter Zeit nichts von dir" sagt er mit einen lächeln und packt sie an der Hüfte.

„Nicht jetzt" sagt sie leicht angespannt. Sie löst sich von ihn und legt sich auf ihr Bett.

Er legt sich darauf zu ihr „Soll ich etwa petzen das du deinen Ehelichen pflichten nicht nach kommst " spaßt er.

„Jetzt Fang nicht an wie deine Mutter zu sein. „sagt sie genervt.

„Nein" sagt er und fängt an ihren Hals zu küssen.

„Schatz hast du heute noch Dienst"? fragt sie.

Er unterbricht darauf seine küsse „Ja deswegen will ich gerne noch ein wenig Zeit mit dir verbringen."

„Morgen können wir bestimmt ein paar schöne Minuten mit einander verbringen."

„Das hört sich schön an wen du aus den Minuten ein paar schöne Stunden machst" sagt er mit einen lächeln.

Darauf zieht sie sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus, was ihn sichtlich gefällt. Darauf legt sie sich hin.

"Schlaf schön meine hübsche" sagt er liebevoll und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Sie schläft darauf sofort ein und wacht erst am frühen Abend wieder auf.

Sie macht sich fertig und schleicht sie aus den Haus in dem sie aus dem Fenster klettert. Sie schleicht sich von den Grundstück was ihr auch gelingt. Sie geht darauf direkt in eine Bar wo sie ihre Kameraden von ihrer letzten Mission trifft. Sie ist die einzige die noch fehlt und wird schon freudig erwartet.

„Hallo tenten" wird sie gegrüßt von ihrer Kameradin und Freundin Naomi.

„Hallo Tenten du bist etwas spät dran." Tadelt sie ihr Kamerad Ken.

„Tut mir leid meine Ankunft war etwas Intensive." Sagt sie genervt.

„Deine Mutter ?" fragt Ken belustigt.

„Ja kann man so sagen " sagt immer noch genervt und bestellt sich einen Drink.

„Was war den los tenten meine liebe ?" fragt Naomi neugierig.

„Ist doch nicht wichtig aber sie bringt mich irgendwann noch um." Sagt sie angespannt.

Aber als sie einen hohen Pegel erreicht haben wird es ein feucht fröhlicher Abend. Am Ende des Abends ist sie völlig betrunken und traut sich nicht nach Hause, sie beschließt stattdessen bei ihrer Freundin Naomi zu übernachtet.


End file.
